Read my lips, You are mine
by Mina Black Draculea
Summary: Si buscáis una historia romántica, os habéis equivocado de sitio.Este relato nos adentra en un mundo oscuro, lleno de fantasías prohibidas y violencia.Una vida dentro del BDSM.Si leéis esta narración, deberéis dejar fuera todo prejuicio, temor y decoro...que poseáis.Porque una vez que se empieza, no hay vuelta atrás ¿Os atreveréis? Esta historia es orinigal no una copia.


Zass

Chascaba un látigo sobre la tersa piel de las nalgas de una hermosa joven rubia, resonando en uno de los cuartos de las mazmorras del Club Phantasía.

Con los puños apretados, clavada con a las uñas a la suave tapicería de cuero rojo al banco de azotes, la sumisa recibía los latigazos que le proporcionaba su Amo. Sara jadeaba, pero le seguía ofreciendo su trasero con la esperanza de que le obsequiara con más.

¡Oh, sí!

A ella le gustaba mucho el dolor y el placer que le proporcionaba los castigos físicos, por eso visitaba con frecuencia sitios como aquel club de BDSM. Sin embargo a lo largo de la sesión, Sara había demostrado que su actitud equidistaba mucho de ser una sumisa de verdad como lo era ya su cuerpo. Pero con el adiestramiento indicado y dedicándola más tiempo, se podría conseguir cambiar tal disposición; aunque nunca sería una sumisa completa.

La joven Sara tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, se le habían escapado un par de cortos rizos rubios, que se le pegaban a la humedecida espalda y a su rostro sonrojado; con la cabeza reposada entre sus brazos extendidos. El Amo J dio un par de pasos atrás y la observó arquearse todo lo que le permitían las ataduras de las manos y de los pies. Su sexo se hinchó, empapado y brilló.

- ¡Dame, más!- le exigió Sara al hombre.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, para responderla al oído; ya era la hora de corregirla.

- ¿Es qué no aprendes? Sara, ¿quién tiene el control aquí?

- Pero lo necesito, no puedo evitarlo.-sollozó.

- Lo que realmente necesitas es más disciplina, por eso viniste aquí, ¿no? .Me aseguraste que querías complacer a tu nuevo Amo, pero no me demuestras tu deseo de lograrlo- El Amo J hizo una mueca de desagrado-. Creo que lo único que deseas es ese dolor que consigue que tus orgasmos sean más intensos y potentes; lo demás te importa una mierda.

- ¡No! Eso no es cierto. ¿Qué no lo ves? Idiota- esto último lo dijo en voz baja pero de nada le sirvió, él la había escuchado perfectamente.

Zass

- ¡Ah!- Dejando de lado el látigo, usó su mano y le dio varias cachetadas sobre la nalga izquierda.

- Eres muy irrespetuosa, mi querida Sara- le agarró del moño, tirando fuertemente hacia atrás.-. ¿Recuerdas cómo debes dirigirte correctamente hacia mí mientras estés en esta mazmorra?

- Señor- contuvo el aliento -, lo lamento, Señor. Es que estoy muy excitada y no podido frenar mi lengua. Me está levando hasta el límite una y otra y otra vez…

- Llevamos solo veinte minutos- la interrumpió, una sonrisa cínica se le posó en los labios.-, tu obligación es realizar todo lo que te pida; si mi deseo es llevarte hasta el límite cuantas veces quiera, tu acataras mis ordenes con honradez, dignidad…y en absoluto silencio.

Sara volvió a enterrar su cabeza contra el cuero del banco. El Amo J agitó los hombros, estirando un poco el cuello; decidió que pasara unos minutos más para que se tranquilizaran los humos, mientras se sirvió una copa de whisky, saboreando el amargo licor. Sara tendría que decidir qué era lo primordial para ella: alcanzar su meta o su necesidad de conseguir un orgasmo.

La escuchó lloriquear, luego respiró profundamente y se resignó, al menos por el momento.

- Sí, Señor. Todo lo que me pida lo haré sin rechistar, Señor.

¡Joder, al fin! Algo de progreso después de todo

- Aunque…-prosiguió ella mientras intentaba ocultar sus gemidos.- me sería más fácil si el Amo me ayudase dándome lo que tanto ansío.

Mierda, otra vez desde el principio

Detrás de ella, el hombre meneó la cabeza con desagrado y rodeó lentamente el banco donde estaba Sara maniatada. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza, quería que le pudiera mirarle; Sara le reclamaba el orgasmo como una cría que pedía un caramelo para devorarlo. El Amo J se preguntó si debía seguir malgastando su tiempo con aquella sumisa, la verdad es que había llegado a la conclusión de que Sara no era la sumisa apropiada para él.

- La cosa no funciona así- teniéndola aun sujeta por el moño que mala mente se sujetaba a su cuero cabelludo-. Ya te lo expliqué antes de empezar; conseguirás lo que tanto deseas si muestras el respeto adecuado y tu sumisión. Estoy seguro de que Cassandra ya telo habrá explicado con sumo detalle.

- Sí, Señor. Lo lamento, pero el deseo me impide pensar con claridad y eso provoca que hable sin meditar antes si debo o no hacerlo.

Además, la propia Sara, había admitido que no era muy buena a la hora de controlarse. Desde que había traspasado la puerta del Phantasía, no había hecho más que desafiar al resto de los Amos hasta atarlos y al final, le habían pedido que se encargara de su adiestramiento personalmente. Al principio le había llamado la atención, era un nuevo desafío que llevar a cabo, sin embargo ahora comprendía que eran incompatibles.

- Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

Sara puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo sé, Señor y lo intento, Señor.

- No lo suficiente. Ahora sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿no?- Esto hizo que su cuerpo volviera a retorcerse de deseo-. Tengo que castigarte.

- ¡Sí, Señor!

El Amo J rodeó de nuevo, con gran agilidad, el banco de los azotes y con el látigo bien sujeto, lo hizo golpear contra aquellas nalgas ya enrojecidas.

- No te correrás hasta que yo te lo diga.


End file.
